The Survivors
by MissMStarr
Summary: LOOSLY BASED on the comic and the tv series. (No characters will be mentioned, yet anyway) The walking dead. Contains drama. And mystery. (Really not good at the summary please just read and comment or what ever to help me with improvements please) xx
1. Chapter 1A

The Survivors

Blurb 

Humans are amazing, anything and everything could and can happen yet nobody is predicable. Set in the not so distant future, us the human race have made a rod for our own backs so to Speak. Pollution, addiction and progression have affected us and now a parasite has developed that attaches themselves into a human slowly killing them until it takes over their host where they lay their eggs inside their victims mouth until they can find a new host.

One man new this was going to happen Doctor Professor Caraticus Kirk had warned us, even threatened us to seek safety but we didn't listen, he lost his job, his wife and even the respect of some of his children. But he didn't give up. He used every penny he had to build "The Sanctuary". Fenced of for protected from the outside world with renewable energy that allowed The Sanctuary an limitless amount of electricity, water and heat. He then recruited people, gave them shelter and food and warmth in exchange they worked in The Sanctuary providing schools, hospitals and even shops. It became a small town. It became a home.

20 weeks after the parasite #1101202501 became active.


	2. Chapter 1B

Chapter One 

corridors

All was quiet down the dismal narrow corridors. Then out of the silence came a girl. The female had never been down this part before. She had to hide. She was running, sprinting even down the corridors so fast that her size six feet hardly touched the what was once a quiet array of corridors became filled with the sound of heavy panting and rubber squeaking on the tiled floors. If one word had to be chosen to describe this women that one word would have to be 'dirty'. Her hands, her fingers, her face, her clothes even her long red tinted ponytail hadn't been washed in weeks. The girl seemed troubled, running down each corridor looking over her shoulder at every possible chance to.

The corridors consisted of doors, lots of doors. She tried every door on each corridor until finally the five door on the third corridor was unlocked. The girl turned the knob harshly so that the hinges made and awful eerie creaking noise. She grabbed the handle on the other side of the door and walked into the room, hand grasped tightly onto the door handle as she did so. she closed the door as quietly as she could and placed her eye on the pip hole.

"Hello?" A confused man asked behind her. The boy had noticed that his surprise outburst didn't seem to affect her, she didn't jump or shake. His voice didn't startle her not one little bit. She stood so solid on the concrete under her bright-dirty and slightly stained- baby blue baseball boots. The girl turned her neck ever so slightly.

They scanned each other.

The girl's eyes scanned the whole of the boy from the tip of his feet to the ends of his hair on his head.

He was somewhere between boy and man, he was properly just old enough to drink alcohol in the UK but probably not quite old enough for the pleasing liquid in the USA (not like any laws or rules apply anymore, not with the world the way it is).There wasn't really anything powerful enough that stood out in the way he looked or dressed. He wasn't ugly, he had short pine coloured hair and light greeny grey eyes. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie slightly zipped up half way -so that a dark blue t shirt could be seen underneath- with matching jogging bottoms and slightly worn-was once white but now- grey trainers. There was only one thing about the boy's appearance that made the girl caution coming closer to him and that was the paleness of his skin, the colour of illness and pain swept across the whole of the boy even infecting his garments.

The boy's eyes scanned the whole of the girl from the tip of her feet to the ends or her long ruby red dyed hair on her head.

She was young, just out of school, maybe. The girl was short,no taller than five foot four the boy presumed. She stood confidently yet there was something about the lines under her hazel eyes that made the boy realised that that confidence was a wall to hide the scared little girl she really was. She wasn't ugly. Her back bent forward explaining to the boy that the bulging rucksack clawing into her shoulder blades must be heavy most likely heavier than she was making out it was. Her whole body was covered in filth. She was dirty, smothered in soil dust and plaster with recognisable stains of dried blood that stood out from all the other known and unknown stains. It was uncertain to know if she was bitten or not. The boy could only guess that the reason for the blood was from two outcomes. She had carved an infected like a slice of turkey on Christmas Day or an infected tried to eat her like a Christmas ham. That was the only thing about her appearance that worried the lad. Thats when he noticed she was rubbing her wrist.

The girl opened her mouth to Speak.

"Hello! I just barged into this room and you say "hello"?!" She declared still rubbing her stared at her, watching her body language as she stood strong waiting for a reply, or just pausing for breath.

"They've inked you haven't they!"

"I fell on my way in here" she blinked

"Don't lie to me!"

The girl took a step closer to him, tilting her head to the side. He seemed to weak to show even an once of confidence in his tone but he just pour more than ten tons of confidence in those four words alone.

"Look" he said looking at the floor, she was right he was too weak to keep the confidence in his voice. " you came out of no where and just shoved yourself into my room..."

"Did you just your room?!" She lost the connection she gained with his eyes and glared around 'his' room. Little did he know- she could tell by the way he was speaking to her- that she has seen more than a room or three in this 'Sanctuary'. This was more of a jail room than a bedroom and she had seen the cells, even slept in them once or twice and the thought of staying in a room like this was more terrifying than spending a month in the dreaded cell, which she might be doing so if they catch her.

"Your hiding from someone, I could yell, I could try and grab their attention, but I haven't. The least you owe me is a explanation" He tilted his head as he spoke so she could just make out the hash tag and the number inked under the lobe of his ear.

" I can see your a twenty" she paused " I don't know where to congratulate you or send you my deepest of sympathies"

" I'm not a number. I'm Andrew"

She turned her body to the door, eye once again pressing her lashes to the peep hole "Ain't that a name in the bible?"

"You religious?" He questioned

She smiled. It hand been a very long time since she had done so."

Suddenly her legs began to wobble.

"Do you mind if put my bag down, it's a little bit heavy, just a little mind" she mumbled moving her index finger close to her thumb to single just how heavy the bag was.

Andrew nodded and as the girl started to take the bag off her shoulders her knees buckled till she landed on the floor with a load thud.

"Are you ok?" He said stumbling to her side. He just like the girl could barely balance on his legs.

"They drugged me?" She stared at him

"What?!" He would of sounded completely shocked if there wasn't that little but of uncertainty in his voice. As if he knew something about this place that the girl didn't, and that made the girl shudder.

"They didn't want me running away again, they knew if they drugged me I wouldn't get very far."

"Again" Andrew added

" I just need to be incognito until they pills...till the dizziness... In the morning ill be gone."

"You're slurring your words" said Andrew as he grabbed her.

"No? Really? Three points to Griffindor! " she hissed sarcastically.

He looked at the broken clock on the wall.

"Shit" he said dragging his legs to the door.

"Naughty, naughty. You said a swear word" the girl giggled.

"Shush! Please be quiet!" Andrews tone wobbled with worry. " can you get up drag yourself to the wardrobe?" He added

"What" she shouted

"Look...what is your name?"

She pressed her finger to her lips

"Shush Andrew said be quiet!

Out of the confusion came a loud thudding noise from Andrew's door. "Who's that?" The girl mouthed and Andrew. With what little strength he had he pushed her body under his bed.

"Don't talk, don't move, try not to breath heavily, just stay still and wait"

"For fuck sake, Open this door Now" bellowed a voice for the other side of the door,he went to open the door when he spotted the girls bag shoving it under the bed. He opened the door.

The girl stared silently as all she could see was Andrews grubby trainers (with feet, legs and body of 'Andy' ) flew across the room till he landed first with a bang on the wall then a thud on floor. The girl continued to watch as the brown leather boot that caused the poor boy to fly with such power walked slowly to the bundle of the boy on the floor.

"I told you never to lock your door!" The mystery man hissed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't! Be! Such! A! PussY!" The man roared as he kicked Andrew with every word that poured from his vile mouth.

Andrew cried. "Please no more"

The room filled with laughter.

The girl closed her eyes, just for a second or so she thought. When she became conscious again she could hear the screams of poor Andrew as the leather boots man kicked him in the ribs.

She slowly stuck her head from under the bed to see who the man was. The man was covered with dark coal coloured hair on his arms and head, he even had a large moustache that covered the whole of his top lip. His eyes was dark and his horrid smile was crooked. She knew who it was and she knew him by name. His name was Judas who was once a 29 but was 'degraded' (or so HE would say) to a 32 because of her departure. She popped her head back under the bed knowing that if Judas did see her he would without a doubt take advantage of her sudden weakness. The girl fell in and out of consciousness as the ruthless Judas continued to beat Andrew like a drum until poor Andrew became unconscious himself. judas stood up wiping of Andrews blood that was splattered across his face and wiped on a grim grin across his face. Judas left the room. As Andrew lay unconscious and unable to help the girl as the the girl lay unconscious and unable to help Andrew.


End file.
